Pokémon Vinix Adventure
thumb|315px Pokémon Vinix Adventure (ポケットモンスター・ヴィニックス・アドベンチャー Pokettomonsutā・Vinikkusu・Adobenchā; Pocket Monster Vinix Adventure) é uma fanfic criada por Vinix em 2006 e publicada inicialmente no Orkut. Naquela época a fanfic completou sua primeira temporada e chegou a ter os primeiros capítulos de sua segunda temporada por volta do ano de 2009 mas acabou entrando em pausa indefinida pelo criador passar a investir seu tempo em sua fanfic principal: The King of Cartoons. Em 2014 a fanfic recebeu um remake em seus 10 primeiros capítulos. A ideia era recomeçar e continuar a fanfic depois de tanto tempo, mas a ideia teve que ser cancelada devido ao anúncio do desligamento do site Orkut em 30 de setembro de 2014. Em novembro de 2016 uma segunda tentativa de remake se iniciou, agora sendo postado no Tumblr, mesmo site onde The King of Cartoons é publicado desde 2013. Criação e Desenvolvimento Em 2006 o forum onde a fanfic The King of Cartoons era postada acabava sendo fechado depois de anos e levando consigo vários conteúdos dessa fanfic para o esquecimento. A situação foi o suficiente para fazer Vinix tentar encerrar a fanfic ali e começar um grande novo projeto. TKOC era uma fanfic crossover com várias franquias que fez parte da vida de Vinix, mas tinha característica principalmente do seu anime preferido: Dragon Ball. Mas querendo escrever uma nova história, Vinix decidiu se focar em outra franquia que está em seus favoritos: Pokémon. Apesar de Vinix ter outras franquias de games mais favoráveis como Mega Man e Sonic the Hedgehog. Ele escolheu especificamente Pokémon, por estar acompanhando a fanfic Pokémon Dourado publicada por Tiago Ribeiro, mais conhecido como Raikou na época. A fanfic usava os games como base e incorporava elementos do anime. Vários personagens de TKOC foram trazidos para essa nova história simbolizando o recomeço de uma fanfic principal. Esses personagens incluem Vinix, Vicious, Leo e Lina. Lina inicialmente não havia sido idealizada como contraparte da Lina de TKOC. A ideia era apenas uma nova personagem feminina (Visto que já tinha a presença da personagem Issy no elenco principal) para ser a amiga de infância e interesse romântico de Vinix. Foi feito uma enquete para os leitores votarem no nome da nova personagem. As opções eram: Lina, Amy e Aline. Amy esteve ganhando a disputa até ser ultrapassada por Lina nos dois últimos dias. Como o jogo base para a primeira temporada era o Pokémon Blue traduzido em português pelo Samurai_Pizza e a equipe CBT, muitas características "humoradas" dessa versão foram colocadas inocentemente na fanfic. Como a personagem Issy ter este nome ou a presença de treinadores como Lula e Samurai. Em 2007 Vinix decidiu continuar The King of Cartoons da onde havia parado e este voltou a ser sua fanfic principal. Pokémon Vinix Adventure foi recebendo cada vez menos foco mas chegou a terminar sua primeira temporada em Kanto (Acompanhado de um Movie Fic) e teve postado mais seis capítulos da segunda temporada em Johto. A fanfic tinha estabelecido parceria crossover com outras fanfics de Pokémon, como Pokémon Tsunami e Pokémon Twist, mas não foi pra frente devido a pausa. Apesar de PVA ter sido deixado de lado, ele foi muito importante em muitos pontos para TKOC. Sendo ele a fanfic que introduziu o conceito de Abertura e Encerramento e deu a ideia de Vinix ter a aparência de Red, Vicious a aparência de Ruby e Leo a aparência de Green. Características essas que se encontram hoje em ambas as fanfics. Com o retorno da fanfic, muitas outras características de TKOC foram trazidas para PVA assim como novas contrapartes um do outro como os personagens Matt e Gui. PVA entrou no projeto e conceito de Fantasy Multiverse, sendo estabelecido como um universo paralelo de TKOC. Vários outros personagens de TKOC podem receber contrapartes em PVA no decorrer da história. De acordo com o autor, Pokémon Vinix Adventure é para The King of Cartoons, o que Mega Man Battle Network é para o Mega Man clássico e continuações. Remakes e Versões PVA teve uma brusca pausa em 2009, ficando com uma segunda temporada inacabada por anos. Mas em 2014 deu-se o início de um remake da primeira temporada, pois a escrita do autor havia melhorado no decorrer dos anos e se sentia insatisfeito em como a fanfic era escrita no passado. Porém o projeto teve que ser cancelado após os 10 primeiros capítulos refeitos, pois o Google havia anunciado o fechamento do Orkut para Setembro daquele ano. Em novembro de 2016 a fanfic retornou novamente para continuar o projeto de remake, mas os 10 primeiros capítulos foram mais uma vez refeitos. Isso faz com que PVA tenha até o presente momento 3 versões. A original do Orkut é classificada como V1, a primeira tentativa de remake no fim do Orkut é classificada como V2 e a atual no Tumblr é classificada como V3. PVA V1 Essa é a versão original da fanfic, começou a ser publicada em 2006 no Orkut. Teve uma primeira temporada de 56 capítulos, um Movie Fic e uma segunda temporada incompleta tendo apenas 6 capítulos publicados. A fanfic deixava a desejar na escrita, os primeiros capítulos eram cheios de abreviamentos e internetês como "vc" ou "oq". A descrição das batalhas eram muito simplistas se resumindo a "Pokémon usa tal golpe", "Pokémon desvia", "Pokémon cai". Os acontecimentos eram excessivamente inspirados no anime de Pokémon mesmo tendo Pokémon Blue como base. Certas cenas eram idênticas a situações que Ash e sua turma passavam e as batalhas possuíam muitos golpes improvisados (Característica forte na primeira temporada do anime). Além disso, muitos nomes de golpes não faziam sentido pois era usado como base a tradução da CBT, que o autor não tinha total conhecimento na época que muitos dos nomes dos golpes eram "zoados" de forma humorada... Como o golpe "Vem!" que na verdade é o golpe Bite (Mordida). A história se posicionava no canon do anime, com Ash sendo citado diversas vezes (Até finalmente aparecer no primeiro Movie Fic), Gary ser o atual líder de ginásio de Viridian e primo de Vicious, Misty tendo um diário sobre seus sentimentos pelo Ash, Flint (Pai de Brock) estar a comando do ginásio de Pewter pois seu filho estava acompanhando Ash e entre outras situações. Isso aconteceu devido ao fato de que o autor desconhecia a separação entre os jogos e o anime. Naquele presente momento ele só havia jogando Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow e Pokémon Gold/Silver. E se tornou incapaz de saber a diferença entre Red e Ash ou Green e Gary pois a tradução em Português de Pokémon Gold a partir de um ponto se tornava ilegível com as falas sendo puros caracteres embaralhados, já a tradução de Pokémon Silver chamava Red e Green erroneamente de Ash e Gary. A fanfic também descrevia errado alguns nomes devido a dublagem Brasileira de Pokémon. Como chamar a cidade de Viridian como "Veridiana". Também existiam erros devido a falta de experiência do autor com o Inglês, como nomear a equipe vilã de "Maski" ao invés de "Mask". Existem alguns capítulos que só existiram na V1. Sendo eles: * Capítulo 22 (Especial) - Vinix Jr., Uma história do futuro. * Capítulo 35 - Uma aventura de Raichu. O Capítulo 22 se tratava de um apressado especial que contava um pouco sobre o filho de Vinix, Vinix Jr. e sobre como era o futuro e os filhos de outros personagens da história. Esse especial saiu quando a quarta geração ainda era algo novo e muitos Pokémon não tinham seu nome ocidental estabelecido, como por exemplo, Magmortar ser chamado de Booburn e Electivire ser chamado de Elekible. O curioso é que esse especial foi a verdadeira primeira introdução da ideia de um Vinix Jr. e de seu par romântico, Estelar. Ideia essa que viria a ser usada posteriormente em The King of Cartoons. O capítulo 35 recebe inspiração direta do diversos capítulos em que Pikachu e outros Pokémon se separam de seus treinadores por alguma razão. Eram raros capítulos se passando no ponto de vista dos Pokémon ao invés dos humanos, normalmente com legenda para entendermos o que eles falam. Esse capítulo é exatamente isso. Raichu se separando de Vinix, tendo sua aventura com outros Pokémon e então encontrando o caminho de volta. Como se não fosse o bastante, o capítulo usa MUITA piada do desenho As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy, com direito a presença do Lorde Bumbum Mole. O Movie Fic afirma, erroneamente, que todos os Pokémon nasceram de Mew. Isso é devido ao fato de que essa era a crença mais popular antes de Arceus ser revelado. Em Johto, os acompanhantes de Vinix eram Joey (Não o Youngster), filho do Prof. Elm, e Lisa do terceiro filme de Pokémon. PVA V2 Essa foi a primeira tentativa de remake. Teve início em 2014 e chegou até o décimo capítulo, mas teve que ser pausado devido o fechamento do Orkut. Nesta versão a narrativa e descrição foi completamente revisada. O tema de abertura da fanfic passou a ser Fighting Spirits de system-B ao invés do antigo Mezase Pokemon Master de Rika Matsumoto para se diferenciar do anime de Pokémon. Também ganhou um tema de encerramento, Kusari de Kawakami Akiko. A história manteve as ligações com o anime, mas modificou levemente algumas coisas. Como descrever que Agatha estava como Gym Leader de Viridian mas pediu para Gary ficar no lugar dela temporariamente. O papel de Lula foi completamente estendido para um membro de alto escalão da equipe vilã e a Equipe "Macki" agora foi corrigida para "Mask". A Equipe vilã continua mantendo seu lema pastelão vindo da V1, mas eles não "decolam" mais com os ataques de Raichu. Cenas foram aumentadas, visto que os diálogos eram estranhamente pequenos e acabavam com personagens saindo de cena do nada. Isso era mais consequência de que a história ainda usava um RPG como base e não complementava essas brechas. Porém somente a narrativa foi melhorada nas batalhas, ainda mantendo o problema de que os Pokémon lutavam com muitos movimentos improvisados ao invés de ataques correspondentes aos seus níveis como nos jogos. PVA V3 Essa é a terceira e mais atual versão de PVA, sendo publicada até o presente momento no Tumblr. Os dez primeiros capítulos foram revisados uma segunda vez e os capítulos seguintes estão sendo refeitos. Também ganhou abertura e encerramento em vídeo para as temporadas. Apesar da base de cada capítulo ser a mesma da V1 e V2, muitas cenas foram radicalmente modificadas e até aumentadas. A ligação com o anime foi completamente removido fazendo agora PVA fazer parte do seu próprio e individual canon baseado nos jogos. No lugar de Gary, foi colocado o pai de Vicious, Ryuuken Oak, como líder de Viridian. Mecânicas dos games que costumam ser ignoradas no anime foram implementadas na história para se aproximar mais do conceito original de Pokémon. A história de Vinix Jr. e a história solo de Raichu foram completamente removidos, embora exista planos para, quem sabe, um dia existir uma história de Vinix Jr. em um momento muito mais adequado do que a primeira temporada. Essa remoção já era planejada na V2. Os "Dark" Pokémon do Máscara de Gelo foram completamente removidos visto que o conceito não fazia sentido. Porém, Black Raichu de Vicious permaneceu. O Movie Fic tem uma história completamente diferente da V1, visto que a V1 era ligada diretamente ao primeiro filme de Pokémon e isso já não é mais possível com o anime fora do canon da fanfic. Além de consertar a errônea afirmação de que os Pokémon vieram de Mew. Diversos capítulos foram modificados, certos eventos retirados ou severamente alterados. O personagem Johnny existia somente na V1, um personagem introduzido como fã da líder de Ginásio, Sabrina. Ele servia como um quase par romântico para ela e também era conhecido por capturar o Mewtwo "sem querer" (A piada se tratava de que era uma situação tão embaraçosa que Mewtwo não permitia que Johnny contasse para as pessoas como foi capturado). Johnny já não existe na V3, Sabrina viu um pouco de charme no próprio Vinix e Mewtwo foi temporariamente pego por Vinix com a Master Ball. Com a Master Ball sendo usada em Mewtwo, então ela não foi usada no Dragonite em Fuchsia como na V1. Além disso, a história de Dragonite foi expandida, criando uma ligação entre Vinix e as pré-evoluções de Dragonite: Dratini e Dragonair. Outra característica do anime que estava presente na V1 era que a liga Pokémon era um torneio com vários treinadores que só depois enfrentavam a Elite 4. A V3 mudou para algo mais similar ao game (O máximo possível, visto que o funcionamento de quem vira o Campeão ou desafia a E4 nunca foi completamente explicado, com apenas só seu personagem fazendo isso). A Victory Road agora serve como uma espécie de corrida contra o tempo e "eliminatória". Treinadores se aventuram na difícil e complicada caverna para ver quem conseguirá chegar até a liga Pokémon primeiro, enfrentando uns aos outros lá dentro para diminuir cada vez mais a concorrência. Apesar de tudo isso, o conceito de Devil Arcanine continuou intacto na história. A história de Johto foi completamente refeita. Joey e Lisa não existem mais, a história é muito mais similar a HeartGold/SoulSilver e possui a presença de Matt e Misora Hibiki. Trívias * Todas as temporadas são nomeadas com a versão que o autor escolheu nos jogos. Todos seguem um padrão, exceto Pokémon Blue. As versões escolhidas são as primeiras versões referidas nas frases oficiais e que são sempre dadas como o nome do protagonista masculino do mangá. ** Pokémon Gold and Silver ** Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire ** Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen ** Pokémon Diamond and Pearl ** Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver ** Pokémon Black and White ** Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ** Pokémon X''' and Y ** Pokémon '''Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ** Pokémon Sun and Moon ** Pokémon Sword and Shield *** Apesar de Pokémon Blue ser exceção, isso foi consertado nos remakes com FireRed sendo escolhido (Mas isso somente porque a segunda versão veio como LeafGreen ao invés de uma versão do Blastoise). *** Com exceção de Pokémon Black 2, nenhuma temporada recebe o nome de uma "terceira versão" (Considerando que o "Blue" se trata da versão americana e não a Japonesa). Mas isso é mais devido ao fato de que o conceito de "escolha" só existe nas primeiras duas versões da geração, sendo a terceira versão algo mais único e definitivo.